


(Day 16) Gift

by mydwynter



Series: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge, M/M, Mrs. Hudson the matchmaker, Pre-Slash, Shipper on Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mrs. Hudson." Lestrade looked up from his paperwork in obvious surprise. "What can I do for you?"</i>
</p><p>Mrs. Hudson has a gift for Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Day 16) Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My mind rebels in stagnation. So every day for the month of January…well, I had PLANNED on posting a Sherlock vignette, born out of prompts from generators and friends alike, little pieces written quickly and posted, sketches made from words. But these best laid plans went massively aglay due to travel and illness, so I have a lot of catching up to do. January was a terrible time to do this, it turns out. Terrible.
> 
> Today's prompt: Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, hurt/comfort, NSY, “malt”. Yes, two Mystrades in a row. I'm aware. :)
> 
> Thanks to Mazarin221B for the beta.

"Mrs. Hudson." Lestrade looked up from his paperwork in obvious surprise. "What can I do for you?" He picked up his cup of coffee and came around the front of his desk, then half sat on it, leaning. "Is it Sherlock?"

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that. Actually," she said with an incline of her head, "I'd like to do something for you."

Lestrade blinked. "…Oh?"

She gave him a warm smile. "I'd wondered aloud about your divorce the other day, and John mentioned that the paperwork went through this week. I know a bit about how that can be both a good thing and a bad thing, so I wanted to give you a little something. Consider it a celebration and a condolence gift," she said, and pulled from her bag a cylindrical, paper-wrapped object.

He measured its heft in his hands, head tilted quizzically to the side. "A gift?" He shifted it from hand to hand and a light of understanding came to his features. "Oh." Lestrade opened it to find the cylindrical paperboard container of a decent bottle of single-malt scotch. "T-thank you. I like this one quite a lot. Er…how did you know?"

Mrs. Hudson fluttered a hand dismissively. "Oh, I had a word with Mycroft during one of our little talks."

This made Lestrade pull up short. "Mycroft? Holmes? Sherlock's interfering brother?"

She nodded, eyebrows raised earnestly. "He can be difficult, but I like to think I'm bringing him round, slowly but surely. And he _does_ notice things, doesn't he? He pays attention. It's useful."

"Useful. Mycroft."

She gave him a bemused look. "Don't discount him just yet, Inspector. I think if we pay him just a bit of the positive attention we've paid Sherlock… I mean…" Suddenly Mrs. Hudson looked incredibly mischievous. "Who knows what could happen." And with that, she turned on her heel and trilled, "Anywho, enjoy the scotch!"

Lestrade stood, and he blinked, and his office door swung closed with a click. He looked down at the bottle of scotch in his hand then wandered slowly back around his desk to collapse into the chair. "Thanks," he murmured, then shook his head as if waking from a stupor. He chuckled drily. He tried to conjure up an accurate image of Mycroft Holmes, but only managed to remember a stern look and an upright bearing and an umbrella. "Mrs. Hudson. What are you up to?"


End file.
